


One night

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: A bit of swearing, Arguing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare, giggles, murdoc exposed, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after a long day the recording studio the band come back and have a brilliant idea a truth or dare game but seconds into the game it goes horribly wrong and 2-D gets lost out in the cold of the night all by himself.





	1. its dare

**the dares are the easy part of truth or dare.**

the band had just come in noodle and murdoc's hand were both in pain from holding chords and pressing down on the strings of their instruments with great force. Russle was not as bothered since he had been sat down the majority of the practice but his brain had started to wonder since he was having to repeat the same thing multiple times. 2-D looked exhausted and a little sad, hurting on the inside from murdocs constant criticism. see that depressed look on 2-D's innocent face she stepped up and almost felt it was her duty to cheer  the blue haired man child up. 2-D was a brother to her a shoulder to  cry on and some one who generally she enjoyed the company of and cared about with all her heart. she could see that everyone was about to walk up the stairs she had to think fast grab their attention 'quick what to I do' she thought.

"oi!" she shouted at the top of her voice earing her a stare form her band mates heading up the stairs.

"Whats up Noodle?" 2-D asked raising an eyebrow at her sudden out burst.

"why don't we stay down here a little longer?" she asked in a quitter tone and more child like innocence in her voice.

"Noodle I am tired you can leave me out yer stupid games." Murdoc shouted begging to walk up the stairs.

"why you afraid of a little truth or dare. YOU CHICKEN!" Noodle said in a sarcastic voice then making chicken noises to aggravate the green man even further.

Murdoc stopped in his tracks and simply pushed his way passed his fellow band members filled with anger, you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Noodle smirked at her comment and the reaction that she had gained from the old man as he walked his way to the living room. Noodle gave the rest of them a look as soon as Murdoc at stormed his way to the living room. automatically the others followed noodle without hesitation or complaint. they all sat on the floor and noodle cleared her throat to tell her fellow band members how this would work out.

"right you lot should know how this game works, it doesn't really take a rocket scientist. what we will do is..." she paused and looked at the empty bottle of beer-no doubt that it was Murdocs- she proudly held it up before placing it in the centre of the circle on its side.

"we spin the bottle who ever it lands on they have to do the other persons biding. seeing as I am the genius who came up with this idea I spin first." she finished her sentence and spun the bottle eagerly waiting for  it to land on  her fellow band members. slowly the bottle lost momentum and was now slowing down increasingly passing by her friends slower and slower. there was a moment where there was only silence before the bottle came to a holt. it had landed on the 2-D a smile crept up onto Noodles face as she stared at the bottle and then exchanging a look with 2-D. his face said it all he was terrified to be asked that daunting question.

" **Truth or dare?"** noodle asked staring at the nervous blue haired man awaiting his reply.

"D-d-dare..." he trailed off all of a sudden his body language changed as he curled up into a ball of fear.

" I dare you to walk up and down the street in a pair of high heels 5 times." she giggled along with the rest of the band mates, who seemed to go from a chuckle to full blown laughter. 2-D frowned and walked his way up the stairs and searched through noodles shoe collection, an array of bright coloured shoes and black boots faced him. he sighed and picked up a pair of bright pink stilettos, of which had an intimidatingly high heel attached to them, and walked back down stairs. they saw the shoes and simultaneously burst out laughing Noodle rolling on the floor hysterically crying tears of laughter. 2-D began to take his comfy shoes off and replace them with the uncomfortable instruments of torture, he was humiliated. he opened the door and took a deep breath and took his very first step. he looked like a woman his long blue hair and his very much feminine physique wasn't very much help. Russle, Murdoc and Noodle watched him walk down the road all three of them rolling round brawling on the floor. they did this for about twenty minutes until noodles face dropped. she was now confused.

"Sorry to interrupt." she said making the pair stop and look at the young and concerned girl.

"2-D should be back by now..." that one sentence wiped the smile right off of both their faces but a small smirk still lingered on Murdocs.

"so what do you think we should do send out a flipping search party for the eye sore!" Murdoc spoke up and that smirk grew from hearing his own comment.

Noodle glared at him staring him down before a smirk of her own began to appear on her face.

"yes that's exactly what we should do, anyway Murdoc we all know you really care." she teased him seeing his smirk disappear into a frustrated look and a small red tint began to appear on his face.

"NO I DONT!" he shouted making the earth beneath them shake but noodle continued to smile at him, a devious smile.

"Yes you do look at your cheeks..." she trailed off as a sudden thought popped into her mind.

"You love him!" she exclaimed so loud that the whole neighbour hood could hear what she had said. she began to laugh and so did russ as the red tint became more pigmented and spread further.

"I DONT!" he shouted even louder.

"look you little shit I will help you find him but I don't love him." he was now growing closer and closer to Noodle before pulling away to go and look for his precious song bird.

noodle looked at russ giving him a cheeky look and both started to giggle at the green mans reaction to what noodle had said. once exchanging laughter they put on thick hats gloves and scarfs readying them selves for the cold. murdoc still wasn't completely recovered and a rosy tint remained on his cheeks, all he wore was a simple black coat and a scarf that wrapped all the way around his neck. all of them took a deep breath before being met with the harsh cold air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following murdoc and discovering the way he feels about his vocalist

**feelings are what make us Human.**

Murdoc wondered down that street one he felt as if he had walked a thousand times before, a thousand times with 2-D. As he drifted deeper into his thoughts he found himself thinking about how he never appreciated the time with 2-D, how he had always had a desire to be with him. He had always felt that way but Murdoc didn't know how he was supposed to translate that into words and actions. Murdoc was charmer he had to be his looks certainly weren't the reason he was a sex god; 2-D was his only acception. Something about 2-D made him feel like he needed to act tough like he had something to prove-sometimes resulting in Stuart's injury- he would beat himself up on his arrogant and violent behavior. Seeing what he had done to Stuart would kill him inside, he would kick himself every time. The memories came flooding back causing his eyes to become glossy with tears starting to well up as a single tear fell down his face. His heart hurt like he couldn't feel any other emotion other than sorrow.

He saw a small  alley way and decided an emotional breakdown was needed for him to continue. the small ally was dingy and had the lingering smell of trash no matter where you went but the smell intensified every time you went deeper into the ally. It was covered graffiti most of which made mean comments to those who read of some stick people drawn by the local (obviously not very artistic) youth. It really was a miserable place to be but for Murdoc it was the nearest place to have a full on brawl about his lost singer and his crush. The word crush made him feel like he was 16 again many years before the creation of the band, a time where all you had to do was tell some one how you felt and they pretty much would just shake their head yes or no. Now it was more complex and he had that childish way behind he had to get close to someone before just blurting something as important as the words I love you out loud, some days he wished he could just explain how he felt why he did the things he did but he couldn't.

the olive green man curled himself up into a small ball hidden out of view in case the odd passer by happened to see him in such a state or more importantly one of his band mates. he lost control crying tears making his mouth taste salty and nothing else it was like he had downed a gallon of sea water, the more he cried the taste intensified, he continued to cry his eyes out anyway. there was no words for the way he felt about his songbird it wasn't lust it was love he was sure none could make him feel the things 2-D did. he was a blue haired god in Murdoc's eyes he felt unworthy to even spend time with him, to be blessed by the presence of such an innocent and angelic face and those piercing black eyes. he didn't have eyes yet those two black pits spoke more words than any other pair eyes they were so full of emotion with out 2-D even having to try. The voice of an angel, the looks of an angel and a heart made of pure gold.

"Why would such an amazing person want to be with me I don't deserve love." he muttered under his breath voice still trembling.

he was a wreck and this time it was much worse he couldn't just wash the memories of this night away with a bottle of the strongest drink he could find, this very moment would follow him around for the rest of his life. the worst thing was the guilt laughing at him and sending him off to be lost alone scared and cold, that would play on his mind every waking moment. he cradled himself comforting himself all of a sudden an image of 2-D doing the same after their fights came to mind, this emotional hell was what he had put 2-D through nearly every day.

'God what did I let him get himself into!' Murdoc thought burying his head further into his knees. he all of a sudden felt the touch of a stranger and jumped out of skin from the sudden contact and looked up at a blue haired man. 2-D.

his right eye purple and a few scrapes and scratches on his arms 2-D had been in a fight it was hard not to notice the injuries that littered his body. Murdocs heart stopped had he heard everything he said? there was no conversation but the look on Murdocs face said it all. 2-D stood and stared but comforted the brawling band mate, to see Murdoc like this was an oddity, this made Murdoc feel a whole lot more human and less satanic.

"What?" Murdoc asked in a tone that came out less intimidating and more fearful than intended.

"I heard all of that..." 2-D spoke in a quite voice trailing off.

"I-I-I can explain you see..." he stuttered before being interrupted by the embrace of 2-D.

Murdoc felt the warmth as they touched holding his shirt tighter and tighter saying he never wanted to let go, Murdoc had never had that kind love or affection shown to him in any shape or form. He could feel so many emotions but his face beamed with joy from the reaction of the singer, a reaction he could never of guessed. For a moment 2-D pulled away from the hug to look into his mismatched eyes they had some much more life like Murdoc had almost disappeared completely. A blush was on both of their faces as Murdoc leaned in for his chapped lips to touch 2-D's much softer lips. they stood their kissing feeling like their was no better place to be than a stinky filthy alley way, as long as they were together every where was better. Murdoc pulled away to catch his breath and then looked closer at his freshly made cuts.

"what happened?" he asked with great concern caressing his face to comfort him and to see the cuts and bruises more clearly.

"Two men jumped me took me fiva and ruffed me up a bit before dumping me here." he said sounding cheerful which was strange considering the events in his short and non descript story.

"why did you not say anything?" Murdoc asked a little annoyed but still full of joy from the kiss and his songbirds embrace.

" I saw you tearful and was curiouse." he simply replied in an innocent voice seeking forgiveness for his snoopiness.

"shall we head back? I think that we need to get in the warmth." Murdoc asked seeing 2-D's hairs stand on end and his long shaky limbs.

"Wait I need to tell the others I found you!" Murdoc exclaimed making 2-D's smile drop to a frown.

"Or we can go get snuggled in and we can tell them later." Murdoc suggested seeing the smile reappear and a small nod of approval from 2-D.

They walked home to be hit by a blast of warm air which made it feel so homely in the rather run down house. 2-D looked at the couch and fire place to signal he wanted to sleep by the fire tonight, automatically Murdoc lit the fire and sat down getting the hint from 2-D on what he wanted to do.


	3. Fire place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two snuggle up while the others out desperately trying to find 2-D they give up after a while to find them on the couch all cosy a new love has blossomed and Noodle and Russle respect it, even though they do make some jokes at first,

**passion is a burning desire**

Murdoc had snuggled up and now were spooning on the couch wrapped up in a nice warm blanket both of them fast asleep Murdoc keeping a hold on the blue haired man keeping him safe from the rest of the world.

Noodle was now fed up and moaning Russle sobbing as if 2-D had been killed he felt like he had lost a family member, Noodle constantly having to comfort the drummer. they walked their way back home heads hung low and a look of disappointment for not finding their friend and singer. slowly Russle turned the door knob and entered only to see a lit fire and to mounds next to each other, he said nothing. He looked back at Noodle and then back to the two mounds under the blanket, slowly they approached it to see. they were greeted by Murdoc and 2-D hugging huddled together for extra warmth, their jaws dropped and nearly hit the floor. Noodle began to snigger at the sight of it she had been right all along; Russle standing in shock at the fact that Murdoc was capable of feeling anything but rage. Russle exchanged a look with Noodle both wondering whether it best to wake the pair up. Without warning Noodle shook 2-D rather violently making him wake up from a deep and much needed sleep.

"you and Murds have been here all night sleeping on the couch, together, spooning." adding a pause between each part of the sentence.

"Well yew see we were um and then he umm..." he trailed of trying to make out like this whole situation was normal that Murdoc expressed himself like that all the time.

"You been up to ANYTHING else on that couch?" a smirk crept up on to her face as she started to laugh at her own emark and gained a small chuckle from Russ stood in the corn watching intently as the whole thing unfolded before him. 2-D glared at Noodle and made a pouty face before answering in a rather annoyed but adorable tone.

"No Noodle, its not like that!" he shouted at her his cheeks becoming more red by the second as she continued to giggle at his reaction.

"Really cause its not every day you spoon murdoc whilst with a massive smile on your face and an wrapped round him." she said sarcastically she was now winding 2-D up to a point of no return and she knew.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed in his high pitched voice now red and raw from the argument.

he had shouted so loud that he herd a grumble from the couch and saw Murdoc appear from the mound of blankets and cushion he had created. as soon as Noodle herd that smile became even larger

"How was that little cuddle session with your boyfriend?" she teased knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Great." He replied with no emotion and no intention on making himself become violent, Noodle stared in shock at the olive green mans response and was quick to shut her mouth.

Murdoc simply walked upstairs and a little 2-D also with the same reaction as his band mates swiftly followed after him white out any hesitation or argument. There was a deafening silence in the room-one of which lasted for what felt like eternity- then an exchange of looks between Russel and Noodle show how dumb found they were. This was upresedented!

"What the hell just happened!" Noodle exclaimed staring at Russel waiting for him to reply, he was speechless.

"Murdoc h-he a-a-and 2-2-D..." he was baffled this was beyond words how confused he was at the sudden relationship.

"I am going to bed." He said as if nothing had just happened trying to act as if the whole thing was all just a huge misunderstanding, it wasn't.

"That's a good idea." Noodle said still trying to figure out what had just happened and how after years of abuse they get together.

the pair ascended up the stair replay that whole thing over and over trying their hardest to figure out what on earth they had missed. The slight open door that led to Murdock room caught Noodles eye, she wanted to check if it was all a dream, she entered slowly and silently. She walked into the room seeing the blue haired man curled up next to Murdoc. IT WAS REAL! There were no words to describe what the hell had just happened and what the events of the next day would bring.

**All she knew was that their world was turned upside down.**


End file.
